The present disclosure relates to juvenile swings, and particularly, to a juvenile swing apparatus having a motorized drive assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a juvenile swing apparatus having a motorized drive assembly that operates to oscillate a seat of the apparatus back and forth along a swing arc.
A conventional juvenile swing apparatus typically has a seat suspended from a floor-supported stand by one or more hanger arms. These conventional juvenile swing assemblies usually comprise some sort of drive mechanism to move the seat and hanger arms back and forth along a swing arc in an oscillatory manner. Juvenile swings sometimes comprise a lost-motion connection between the drive mechanism and the hanger arm so that, if the hanger arm and seat are prevented from swinging, either intentionally or unintentionally, the drive mechanism can continue to operate without damaging components of the juvenile swing. Motorized swings that are powered, in some instances by batteries, have become more popular in recent times. These motorized swings sometimes have motors with adjustable speeds to permit a user to change the frequency of the swinging motion of the seat.